


Towels and Smiles

by Kellygirl



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-13
Updated: 2002-12-13
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: Simon.Jayne.A Towel





	Towels and Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Towels and Smiles

## Towels and Smiles

### by Kellygirl

title: Towels and Smiles  
Author: Kelly_girl  
Email: Kelly_girl1232003@yahoo.com  
Pairing: Jayne/Simon  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, they belong to ME, Joss Whedon and some other people. Feedback: Does Simon wear vests? YES  
Category: Strictly PWP  
Spoilers: I'm not sure since Fox decided to show the episodes out of order, but takes place right after Safe was shown. Notes: Thank to Katy Rose for the Beta. 

Simon nervously climbed down into Jayne's room wondering why he was doing this. He looked around and didn't see anyone. He was about to climb back up the ladder when he heard a noise behind him. Simon turned. And blinked. Then blinked again. Jayne stood in front of him with a dingy white towel barely hanging on his hips. His wet hips. Simon looked at Jayne and hoped his mouth wasn't hanging open. His heart started to beat faster when one of Jayne's eyebrows' rose up in silent question. "Ca-can I talk to you for a moment?" An eyeroll and Jayne's back was his only answer but since he had not threw him out first, Simon figured that was Jaynespeak for 'Yes, please come in'. Simon looked around curious, to see where Jayne laid his head so to speak. The room was messy, not dirty just very disorganized. Clothes covered the small space that wasn't taken up by disassembled guns and other gadgets. He frowned recognizing a tuner Wash had been complaining was missing last week. He looked back at Jayne standing stubborn and silent in the middle of his room. His hands were on his hips and Simon realized that his towel was just hanging there by a thread. What if it came off? He controlled the shiver that went through his body and looked at Jayne. He had a smirk on his face like he knew what Simon was thinking. "Well, doc? I ain't got all day." Simon blushed, 

"Oh yeah, I um, I wanted to thank you for helping rescue me and River. I know you don't like us much." He frowned when Jayne laughed. I wonder if he knows his laugh sounds all growly? "Don't know why you're thanking me. Just doin what the Captain ordered." Simon felt like rolling his eyes but didn't want Jayne to see it as a challenge to his superior eye-rolling techniques. "Yeah, I know you were just doing what Mal said but thanks anyway." He turned to leave, 

"And thanks for returning my stuff. I don't have a lot of reminders of my old life around." He walked to the ladder knowing Jayne wouldn't deny or admit that he had stolen or returned his belongings. 

Just as he about to climb up the ladder a flash of purple material caught his eye. He picked up his purple silk shirt wondering why Jayne had not returned it. He turned around to ask Jayne why and was startled to see Jayne standing right in front of him. He backed up and realized he had no place to go. He was against the wall next to the ladder and Jayne was seriously in his personal space, his blue eyes intense, and his hair all wet and silky, looking like it just needed a hand to brush it down...? What is he thinking? This is the man ape that solved his problems with his fists or a knife or a gun. He frowned, as Jayne just kept looking at him, then tensed as Jayne smiled. Simon was not even sure if that was the right word. Jayne's smile didn't look like everybody else's smiles, not that he'd seen Jayne smile a lot. Really not ever. Were those berries he and River had eaten causing weird effects? Why else was he going on about Jayne's smile? "Guess your wondering why I didn't give that back hunh?" Simon nodded and then hit his head against the wall as Jayne leaned in and sniffed him. 

"Smelled like you, all pretty and spicy. Decided to keep it. Wondered if you'd miss it or not." Hot breath over his neck then his chin, blowing on his lips. Never would have thought his lips would be this soft, or...oh God, his tongue. Simon couldn't do anything as Jayne's tongue swept into his mouth and took over. Simon softly whimpered at the taste of Jayne that sped through him like fire. All the warning Simon had was a soft growl, and then a hot, damp and hard body was pressing into his. He moaned then almost giggled when he felt the towel hiding the erection that poked him in his leg. That towel was strong. Lips left his and licked his right ear, 

"You taste good as I thoughtcha would. I can't wait to fuck you." Simon eyes widened, as Jayne looked into them and there was that smile again and it was almost hypnotizing. How else could it be explained that his vest and shirt were gone, his pants open and a large hand gently stroked his half-hard erection. A slow lick over his adams apple and he couldn't think, could only inhale the scent of Jayne, Jayne with one hand in his pants and the other hand that raked nails down his chest. 

He tried to think, tried to stop his body from responding but he could only feel and he felt his back hit the bed then the hard body that rested on him, towel finally gone and both of them naked. He could feel the hair on Jayne's legs, wanted to caress the abdominal muscles pressed against his, and feel Jaynes' cock rubbing against his hip. He didn't know what to do or what to expect next but the hard hand gently jacking him off was a great place to start. It didn't take him long with hard, rough kisses while the hand went nice and slow. He whimpered and came and watched as Jayne licked his own hand slowly like a giant cat, tasting him. 

Simon gave no resistance when Jayne moved between his legs or when he used his own semen as lubricant and started to push fingers into Simon with no hesitation. Simon wondered if he wanted to stop now if Jayne would let him go, let him get dressed and leave and they go back to being uneasy members of the same crew. He looked into Jaynes' eyes and again it seemed as if Jayne could read his mind. He smirked as he pushed two fingers into Simon letting him feel the slide of rough long fingers. Leaned down and Simon has to concentrate to listen because Jayne has found his prostrate and barely brushes it again and again, making Simon arch his back in a silent plea. 

"If you wanted me to stop, should have said something before I kissed you. I own you after that." Another brush and this time it's harder and Simon hopes he isn't blushing because all he can do is make squeaky pleading noises. Couldn't reply to Jaynes' claim of ownership but shook his head when the fingers left until he felt the silky head of Jayne's cock as it began to push into his body. He closed his eyes and tried to relax as with thrust after thrust Jayne entered him. When he stopped his thighs rested against Simon's. 

"Look at me Si." Simon opened his eyes and met the lust filled ones above him. Jayne winked and started to move, slid almost out of Simons' body then back in, making sure to hit the spot that made Simon moan loudly. Hands braced on damp arms, Simon continued to look up at Jayne who seemed to be in complete control. Not like Simon who still can't wrap his mind around the fact that this was happening. With a hard pinch to his nipples he is jerked back into awareness. He's hard again, even more than before. 

He stared in astonishment at Jayne. He shouldn't have been able to...his mind deserted him as Jayne grabbed his cock and started to quickly pump. He continued to look at the merc as Jayne pumped faster and faster, his hand and his hips moving together. Simon hissed as heat enveloped his body and he came for a second time. In the white mist that enveloped him he heard a quiet growl-moan as Jayne's whole body tensed. He murmured when Jayne pulled out and wondered if he's supposed to get up and get dressed or what. Jayne gave no clue on what he wanted Simon to do until he lay down behind Simon, pulled him closer, and buried his face in Simon's neck. Tense at first Simon eventually relaxed in his lovers' arms and let Jayne's deep breathing lull him to sleep. Just as he gave up to the darkness he heard the whispered declaration, "Mine". 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kellygirl


End file.
